


complicate it when I say too much

by brandnewworldstosee



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Noora is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: “Noora, you know that I love and adore you, yes?” Eskild says as he makes his way into the kitchen, where Noora is sitting at the table, a textbook open in front of her, notebook and highlighters beside it.





	complicate it when I say too much

**Author's Note:**

> I started this months ago and finally sat down and finished it!
> 
> Title taken from Feelings by Hayley Kiyoko  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

**FREDAG 19:44**

It’s not the most normal thing to be doing on the Friday of your vacation. Noora is aware of that fact. But she had exhausted what felt like every other avenue of entertainment and distraction. Besides, studies were important too! She knew that her flatmates wouldn’t be pleased to hear that when they asked her why she was spending her time off doing her homework but it was the truth. Besides, she really did have assignments that she needed to get done, as hard as it might be for them to believe.

Of course, she might actually make more progress if she was home alone…

“Noora, you know that I love and adore you, yes?” Eskild says as he makes his way into the kitchen, where Noora is sitting at the table, a textbook open in front of her, notebook and highlighters beside it.

“Uh, yeah?” Noora looks up at Eskild, eyebrows furrowing. She’s not sure why, exactly, she decided to study at the table, only that she couldn’t take staring at the walls of her room any longer. She’s slightly regretting the change of scenery now, however.

“And I know that you love and adore me.” He continues, claiming the seat across the table from Noora.

“Sure.”

“Know that I say this with all the affection that I hold for you, and that I know that you hold for me, with the both of us knowing that it is with your best interests at heart.”

“Eskild!” Noora interrupted, not having the patience for his theatrics. Couldn’t he see that she was busy?

“You can’t rush greatness, Noora. Where was I? Ah, right. I say this with all the affection that I hold for you and with your best interests at heart. You need to stop being such a useless lesbian.”

“A useless le-? What does that even _mean_ , Eskild?”

“Gosh, Noora. You wound me. Haven’t you been paying attention during our lessons?” Eskild gasped, leaning back in his chair with a hand over his heart. “It’s okay. We just need to get you onto the internet more…”

Noora, recognizing the signs that her flatmate was about to lose himself on a tangent, kicked him under the table. “Can you please just get to the point? I’m in the middle of something.”

“Right. You need to stop staring wistfully at your phone and actually _do_ something. I can’t take any more of this sighing. It’s bringing my mood down.” Seeing that Noora was about to protest, Eskild held his hand up. “No. Listen to me. You need to just accept her friend request.”

“But what if she doesn’t want to be my friend? Or she’s not interested?”

“You got the friend request the day after the party. You made an impact on her. You told me what happened, it’s very memorable. Clearly she thought the same. She wouldn’t have sought you out so fast if she didn’t.”

“But what if I’ve waited too long, and now she hates me and wants nothing to do with me?”

“She’s the one that sent _you_ the friend request, remember? That means that she wants to be your friend. She hasn’t cancelled the request, which means she hasn’t lost interest.”

“But what if-” Noora started again, which Eskild was quick to stop, shh-ing her with a finger over her mouth.

 

“No. No more of this. No more what if’s. You hit it off at the party, she sent you a friend request. You’ve been agonizing over what it all means, and now you’re worried that you’ve waited too long.”

“Because I _have_ waited too long now, Eskild. If she was even interested in me that way there’s no chance that she still feels that way. Because now she’s mad that I’ve ignored her al- Eskild! What are you doing?!” Noora exclaimed, watching in growing horror as her flatmate picked her phone up from the table, tapping away at the screen.

“I couldn’t take watching you pine and talk yourself in circles anymore. There. Now you can actually talk to her. You’re welcome.” Eskild dropped the phone back onto the table, pressed a kiss to Noora’s forehead, and made a quick escape from the kitchen. Noora picked up the phone and stared at the words on the screen for a moment. ‘You have accepted Eva Mohn’s Friend Request’. Maybe Eskild had a point. She was still going to yell at him, but now… now she could breathe a bit easier, at least for the moment. (At least until Eva messaged her. _If_ she messaged her)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/) | [Skam tumblr](https://lovedoestoo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This was my first time really writing anything for Skam, despite having adored it for over a year now! I hope that you enjoyed this and that I got their voices right. The relationship between Noora and Eskild is very important to me.


End file.
